Portable electronic devices are common place and many people carry one or more. Portable electronic devices require recharging and often need to be placed in communication with another, system which uses and/or generates information. In order to recharge or allow a portable electronic device to communicate with other information generating or using systems, direct connections utilizing one or more specially designed cords may be generally required. Each device uses a different cord and may use different cords for recharging and for communicating with information using or generating systems. In many locations, such as a vehicle, the presence of the cords is unsightly and may cause safety problems, because the cords can interfere with the function of other devices or controls of the host. Portable electronic devices also have connections for direct connection to other information using or generating systems and each portable device generally has a unique connection system. Recently, systems for wirelessly charging the batteries of portable electric devices have become available. Such systems utilize a device which generates an electromagnetic field. The portable electronic device requires a device which when located in close proximity to the electromagnetic field can transform the energy of the electromagnetic field into a charge to recharge the battery of the portable electronic device. Examples of such systems are disclosed in Baarman et. al. US Patent Publication 2008/0001572; Baarman et. al US Patent Publication 2009/0212637; Baarman et. al. US 2009/0106567; Arai US Patent Publication 2008/0122297; and Azancot et. al. WO 2009/040807 all incorporated herein by reference.
The problems presented to the user of portable electronic devices in a host system, such as a vehicle, are many. One problem is the need to recharge portable electronic devices using unique cords for each device. Another problem is that such devices have unique direct connection systems which prevent the use of a universal connection system in a host system. Another problem is the need for one or more cords which can be strung in inconvenient places or can present safety problems due to their location, for instance in or around vehicle shift controls or other vehicle controls. Another problem associated with the use of portable electronic devices is the need for the user to view one or more displays associated with the portable electronic devices and the lack of a place for locating the portable electronic devices to facilitate easy viewing of the displays, for instance in a vehicle.
What is needed is a system which allows a portable electronic device to be charged and/or connected to a hosts power system or information use or generation system without the need for a separate power cord. What is further needed is such a system which allows a user to easily view a display on the portable electronic device.